Moonlight
by Crazicrystal
Summary: Ikuto and Amu share an illicit night, but Amu is dating Tadase. What will she decide to do? Amuto with some Tadamu. Lemon in first chapter and some future chapters, and lots of story!
1. Chapter 1: Moonlight

This chapter can stand alone as a one-shot lemon, but I have finally extended it to a full fledged story! Enjoy the lemons that are scattered throughout the chapters. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara.

Through her thin pink nightgown, she felt a cold breeze. Though he made no sound, she knew he was there. The moon shone behind him, casting a sexy silhouette in the darkness. The window closed without a sound, but still she turned towards him.

He could barely make her out in the moonlight, but knew she looked breath taking. "Ikuto, why are you here?" She whispered into the night, knowing only his ears could hear her soft voice. He smiled at her gracefulness and softly approached her. "Amu…"

His smooth hands caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes as the feeling overwhelmed her. "Ikuto… why are you here? You… you can't be here." Her voice shook with uncertainty. He knew why he shouldn't be there. She wasn't his to be with. She was with _him_.

He cocked a barely seen smile. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is if you want me here." He felt her quiver beneath his hand. His other hand wrapped around the silky fabric on her waist, holding her steady.

"I-I'm with Tadase now. He can't know that you've been here, he'd kill you." Her voice was barely a whisper, trying to choke back the tears that were stinging her eyes. A hot, wet bead dripped onto his hand. He embraced her and brought his lips to her ear. "It doesn't matter…" He lightly nipped her ear, sending a shiver through her body.

"Ikuto… but we're enemies…" She barely breathed the words before he captured her lips with his. She couldn't manage to push him away, even though she knew she should. "Ikuto…" She moaned as he kissed down her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, drawing his body closer to her.

He guided her down to the bed as they kissed. She knew it was wrong. She knew it would hurt Tadase. She knew it would hurt Ikuto, but she wanted him so bad.

He explored her mouth gently, savoring every bit, knowing he might never taste her again. He looked into her eyes, exploring their depth. He longed to be able to look into them every day, but knew it would never be. She held his gaze and wished she would be able to see that passionate love reflected there for more than just this night. If it was only to be this night, she wanted it to be memorable.

"Ikuto." She brushed a midnight blue lock out of his face. She met his lips again, exploring him for herself. She ran her fingers through his silky hair.

He broke from her lips and kissed a trail down her neck to the curves of her shoulders. Her hands drifted down his back. She reached the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it up. He paused as he realized her intentions.

"Have you and Tadase…?" She blushed and shook her head. Her fingers danced lightly on his back, enticing him without realizing.

"Amu… are you sure? You can still push me away." His eyes pierced her soul, only reinforcing her love for him. She answered him with her lips. They parted as his shirt came off. She gazed in wonder at the beauty of his pale skin sparkling in the moonlight.

His fingers brushed the trim of her nightgown. He hesitated, unsure if he should spoil her purity. "Ikuto." His name danced off her breath, pleading with him, assuring him. Slowly, he pushed the silky fabric up her smooth body.

Nothing lay beneath the nightgown. She lay exposed beneath him. A blush spread across her face, but she made no attempt to cover herself. He drank the sight of her in. His fingers trickled down her sides before he even thought about soiling elsewhere with his touch.

"Amu… you're beautiful." He kissed her fully, appreciating her. Finally, his palms spread across her breasts. As he thumbed her nipples she moaned unexpectedly. He felt himself harden, tightening in his pants.

He placed a knee firmly between her legs as he suckled her breasts, causing her to make illicit sounds of pleasure. His pants were almost bursting.

Although painful, he took it slow. He kissed every piece of her, etching it into his memory. The gently curve of her breasts, the texture of her nipples against his tongue, the seams of her belly button, the slope of her hips.

He lied on his stomach and spread her legs. He traced the inward slope of her thighs with his tongue. As he reached her textured part, he kissed delicately to her spot. The mere touch of his lips to her nub shot electricity through her body. She gasped loudly.

He pinched her nub with his lips, sending another shock wave through her. She arched upwards, craving the unknown feeling of pleasure. He tenderly licked her and received a similar reaction.

He captured her nub with his lips and began attacking it with his tongue. She moaned and arched into him. He tasted her, flicking her with his tongue. He delved into her moist slit, enjoying her moans of pleasure. He felt her beginning to tense; he knew she was almost there.

He danced his tongue faster. She gripped his hair as she tensed to the point of no return. As her climax unraveled she moaned out his name, shaking violently. He wiped himself with his shirt before kissing her. She tasted herself lightly as they kissed passionately.

"Are you ready?" He whispered to her lovingly, assuring himself that all the wrong they were doing was right. "Yes…" She breathed into his ear before nipping it. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them with his boxers to the floor, releasing his erection from its confinement.

She reached out and brushed the head with her fingers. He moaned at her touch. Her fingers slid gently down his shaft, releasing another moan from him. "Amu…" His fingers brushed through her pink locks when he kissed her.

He positioned himself at her opening, supporting his weight with his legs and elbows. He locked his fingers with hers.

He slowly pushed himself into her. She tightened her grip on his fingers as she dealt with the pain. He reached her barrier and pushed in harder, stretching it. She gasped and tried to remember to breath. He kissed her gently as he pulled out.

He slammed into her, ripping apart the barrier inside her. She cried out and squeezed the life out of his hands. Her eyes filled with tears from the pain. He kissed her again, sweetly. He kissed down her neck and he pulled out again.

He pushed himself into her hard. She kept her steel grip, but her cry was less sharp, as the resistance was dissolved entirely. A single tear escaped her eye, but no more came. Her insides throbbed with pain as he filled her. Her grip loosened and he escaped from it.

His hands cradled her face and he kissed her again. "Amu…" He searched her eyes and she shook her head, knowing what he meant to say. "Ikuto… please don't say it." She threw her arms around him and fervently kissed him. He understood.

He pulled himself out of her and pushed himself back in at a reasonable tempo. The pain inside her lessened and she began to feel pleasure. He thrust himself in and out of her, relishing the feel of her insides around him. Her pleasure built itself as he hit both her sweet spots. She moaned lightly.

She began to respond to him, arching into his thrusts and relaxing as he pulled back. The room heated up and they began to sweat. She panted as she came close to her climax. His thrusts became harder and more frequent as the tension built within him.

Her climax spiraled and she cried out. "Ikuto!" She tightened around him, bringing him to the brim of his climax. He pulled out quickly and angled his erection over the side of the bed. His seed spilled onto the floor.

They panted as their heart beats slowed. He lied beside her, stroking her smooth stomach. Time passed as they enjoyed the mere feel of the other's body beside them.

Finally she spoke. "We can't be together." He already knew that. "What are you going to tell Tadase?" She smiled at him. "Nothing." He kissed her gently. "I didn't know you had turned to the dark side." She chuckled softly. "Only for tonight."

He kissed her sadly and began to get out of the bed. She panicked. "No! Don't go… Please… stay until dawn." He lied back down with a smile. "Alright, I'll leave when the light comes."

They held each other and drifted off to sleep. As soon as the first rays of light came, he woke. Without disturbing her, he dressed. He kissed her lips one last time before leaving.

She woke bathed in the bright morning sunlight. She gazed longingly at the empty space beside her. She knew he had kept his promise and stayed until dawn came.

She sighed longingly, knowing it could never be. Interrupting her thoughts, her cell phone rang. She answered it languidly. "Hello?" A cheerful voice greeted her on the other line. "Good morning Sunshine!" She smiled sadly. "Good morning, Tadase."


	2. Chapter 2: Sunlight

Yay! I finally uploaded a continuation of this "one-shot"! I told you so! I just had the inspiration flowing… :) Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 2: Sunlight**

"You want to see me today?" Amu yelled loudly over the phone. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you busy?" She immediately felt guilty. "No… I was just surprised. Where would you like to go?" Amu sadly wished her guardians were still around. She set about making herself a cup of tea in the kitchen of her apartment.

"Why don't we go to the new amusement park?" She knew which one he was talking about. It was brand new and had all sorts of thrilling rides. She couldn't wait. "That would be awesome!" She coughed. "I mean, that would be fine." She sipped her freshly made tea while they discussed the details.

Hesitantly, Amu picked out a cute outfit for the date. She decked out in plaid shorts and an off the shoulder black top with a broken heart decal. _I guess this as good as anything._ Even though the guardians went back into her heart since she had grown into a fine adult, she still missed them.

Nervously, Amu walked to the amusement park. She felt a little strange seeing Tadase so soon after spending the night with Ikuto. Despite her troubling thoughts, she didn't regret her actions a bit. This realization lightened her heart, and she eagerly met her boyfriend. They met at the entrance. Tadase was dressed in another dazzling outfit, making him stand out from everyone. Amu smiled and hugged him. He was definitely her prince.

"What do you want to ride first?" Her dazzling prince asked her. She choked up even though she was dying to ride the roller coaster. "Uh… whatever is fine." He gave her another princely smile and took her hand to lead her to the teacups. They squeezed in and slowly began to spin the cup. Amu smiled at Tadase, and sat close to him as the ride began. Her stomach tied in a knot as she thought of Ikuto and when they rode the teacups together. _No, Amu! Don't think about him. This is a date with your boyfriend, Tadase._

The day progressed a similar way. Amu just couldn't seem to say what she wanted to do. Tadase still helped her enjoy her day even without her input.

They took a break and had ice cream. Tadase silently licked his vanilla cone, while Amu enjoyed a chocolate cone of her own. She was deep within her thoughts when he interrupted her. She felt something warm and moist at the corner of her mouth. He was licking her! Surprised, she jumped off the bench before she realized what she was doing.

"You had some ice cream on you." His dazzling smile hypnotized her as she sat back down. "Amu… are you alright?" A worried look spread on his face. She laughed and waved the thought away. "I'm fine! I think I'm just a little tired today." Relieved, he sat back and enjoyed some more ice cream. "I'm glad."

She licked her chocolate ice cream some more, and her thoughts immediately turned to Ikuto. She remembered when Ikuto had slyly licked her chocolate ice cream when she was on a date with Tadase. She blushed and shook the thoughts away. She was with her boyfriend! Ikuto was not going to be the subject of the day!

"Amu…" The soft voice came from beside her. Tadase looked at her longingly. "Would you like a taste of my ice cream?" He shyly asked. She blushed, but nodded. Before she could go for the ice cream, he leaned in and kissed her. His kiss was cold and tasted like vanilla ice cream. She was a little taken aback, but kissed him back. It wasn't the first time they kissed, so there was no reason for her to be stand offish. Her chocolate mixed with his vanilla and their kiss turned even sweeter.

They kissed for a short while, and Amu began to feel normal again with no thoughts of Ikuto. She blushed shyly and Tadase did the same. "Would you like to ride the roller coaster next?" Amu nodded excitedly. They finished their ice cream and Amu jumped up. "Alright roller coaster, here we come!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Tadase's hand and raced to the ride.

After the amusement park, they returned to Amu's apartment. She turned on a movie and directed Tadase to the couch. Amu soon joined Tadase on the couch and handed him a cup of tea. They sipped silently for a while, watching the movie that was on.

After a while, Tadase set his cup of tea down and claimed Amu's from her hands. She watched with a questionable look on her face as he sat her cup down. Her question was met when he kissed her.

His lips were soft and tender. They gently plied hers apart, allowing his tongue to softly tickle the inside of her lips. A hand slipped around her waist, holding her as he leaned into her. They broke for a breath of air. "Can we move this into the other room?" She blushed but nodded.

As she led him to her bedroom, she wondered if she should tell him about Ikuto. She hadn't fully decided when she shut the door. "Tadase…" She couldn't speak further if she wanted to, as he silenced her with his lips. He held her against the door, and kissed her passionately. She felt herself melting into his passion. This was her prince and boyfriend, after all. The sun began to set outside.

Her hands moved into his soft golden hair. His hands moved to her waist and under the bottom of her shirt. He slowly moved his hands over the soft skin of her waist and back. He kissed down her neck and to her shoulder. He nudged the sleeves of her shirt further down her arms.

She felt herself shiver. She enjoyed his actions, but they were beginning to scare her. His hands moved up her back to her bra. She felt him attempting to unfasten it and felt the terror overwhelm her. She immediately dropped her hands from his hair and pushed him away.

"S-stop! I'm not ready for this!" She cowered against the door, wondering what his reaction would be. "I'm sorry, I went too fast. I didn't mean to pressure you." She immediately felt guilty. When it was Ikuto, time meant nothing, but when it was Tadase, she felt rushed.

She crumpled to the floor. "I'm sorry, Tadase. It's just a little too fast for me." He gave her a golden smile and held out a hand for her. "Don't worry, we'll take it slower. Come join me." He helped her stand up and sit on the bed. He kissed her softly, keeping his hands above her shirt and holding her close. "Tadase…"

A silhouette of a man sat upon a nearby rooftop. He gazed into Amu's window, and watched the couple on the bed. He watched her just like he always does when he can. He knew he couldn't be with her, but still felt jealous of the little king that could. However, it comforted him knowing Tadase doesn't have all of her, and won't be getting it anytime soon.

Ikuto smiled knowing that only he owned her tainted innocence. Even if Tadase got hold of her, he would never have her virginity. They shared their love for her and her love for them, but they would never share _that_. The room became dark, and Ikuto turned and leapt off the roof and began walking away.

"Why did you turn out the light?" Amu asked Tadase lazily. He shrugged. "It's bright enough outside to see. Besides, you don't have any curtains, so I feel like I'm being watched." He crawled back onto the bed beside her.

"Amu…" He breathed into her ear. Suddenly, Amu's stomach growled. She was horrified. "I'm sorry, Tadase!" She leapt from the bed and opened the door. "How about I make some dinner?" She gave him an honest smile, and he returned the smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

After dinner, Tadase sadly said goodnight to Amu. "I'll call you tomorrow." He gently brushed his lips against her. Amu leaned further into him, kissing him deeper. "Goodnight, Tadase."

Amu wandered into her bedroom and opened her window. She walked onto the porch outside and gazed up at the moon. "It's night again." She breathed in the cool air and felt the fresh air wash over her body. Her thoughts turned to Ikuto. In her heart, he was mostly associated with the beauty of the moon and the coolness of the night. She knew he wasn't coming tonight. She wasn't even sure if he would be coming ever again.

She re-entered her bedroom and slid the window almost closed. While the breeze washed over her gently, she laid on her bed on top of the covers. _Is it wrong to love both Ikuto and Tadase? Tadase is my boyfriend, so I should love him the most, right? If that's true, than why doesn't he consume the whole of my heart? Why is it that Ikuto can consume my entire being at any time he wishes, and Tadase has to fight for it? _She stretched out languidly while her thoughts consumed her. Before she realized it, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Amu woke as the sun rose. It was early, extremely early. _Why am I awake so early?_ She rubbed her eyes sleepily and tumbled out of bed. She looked to the clock and realized she still had a few hours before she needed to prepare for work. She opened the already cracked window, and stood on her balcony, watching the sun rise.

The golden rays warmed her body. She thought how beautiful the sunrise was, and that Tadase would enjoy it. The thought of the blonde made her smile, and then she realized what she needed to do. She needed to overcome her anxieties with Tadase. She didn't understand how she could have sex with Ikuto, but be so frightened with Tadase over a simple bra removal. _He's my boyfriend and a sweetheart! There's no reason for me to be afraid._ She had finally decided. Tadase was her boyfriend that she loved, and she needed to treat him as such.


	3. Chapter 3: Forced Feelings

Okay, I've now uploaded the third chapter! The others will be coming soon, I promise!

I've been naughty and have been writing this story instead of my others. :P

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, especially those who wanted this story to continue!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 3: Forced Feelings**

The café was buzzing with the day's news and gossip. Tirelessly, Amu raced around taking orders and making drinks. While Amu was brewing coffee, she was disturbed by a polite masculine voice. "Good morning, Amu-chan!" While she recognized the voice, she couldn't quite place it. She slowly turned her head and recognized Nadeshiko sitting at the counter. Amu was stunned; she hadn't seen Nadeshiko in years.

"Nadeshiko! I haven't seen you in ages! When did you return?" Nadeshiko gave Amu a gentle smile. "Hi Amu-chan, it's good to see you again." Then Amu realized something was amiss with Nadeshiko's appearance. "Ah, I'm sorry Nagehiko; I thought you were your sister." Amu's face flushed a dark red at her mistake. Nagehiko chuckled. "Amu-chan, there is no mistake. I am both Nadeshiko and Nagehiko." Amu stared at the man blankly before collapsing to the floor.

When Amu awoke, she was lying down on a couch with her head in Nagehiko/Nadeshiko's lap. She shrieked and sat up abruptly, causing the blood to rush to her head and make her dizzy. Nagehiko/Nadeshiko smiled gently. "How are you feeling, Amu-chan?" Amu eyed the man curiously. "What… How… Umm…" He laughed at her confusion. "In my family, boys are raised as girls until they are adults. Therefore, I am both Nagehiko and Nadeshiko. Since I am now living as a man, you can just call me Nagehiko."

Still a little confused, Amu decided to take his word and smiled at him. "It's a little weird… but welcome back." She gave a weak smile before realizing she was supposed to be working. "Umm, Nagehiko, I need to get back to work." He nodded and she scurried off. Nagehiko ordered a tea and waited until Amu's shift was over.

Nagehiko offered to walk Amu home when Tadase entered the café. His book bag was slung over one shoulder, and his burgundy eyes sought out Amu. He approached them giving Nagehiko a look of scrutiny. Amu smiled and greeted him with a kiss. "You remember Nadeshiko, right?" Tadase's face scrunched in confusion. He supposed the man in front of him resembled their childhood friend, but didn't grasp any other related reasons.

Amu chuckled nervously and Nagehiko gave Tadase a gentle smile. "It's good to see you again, Tadase-kun." Tadase simply stood in shock. "Nadeshiko… is a man?" The man in question grinned, "Yes, you can call me Nagehiko now."

Amu and Tadase nursed their shock over tea. After a while, they became a little more used to the idea of Nadeshiko now being Nagehiko. "So you two are dating now?" Nagehiko asked the question a little sadly. Amu giggled and Tadase smiled shyly. "Yeah, we have been for a while." Amu mused. Her tone had an odd tone, and Nagehiko wondered what was going through her mind. Even though Amu should have been blissful to finally be dating Tadase, she wasn't. Nagehiko reflected that he may be given a chance with her in the near future.

As it became late, Nagehiko bid the couple good night as he left the café. Being alone, the couple didn't have a reason to remain at the café any longer. "Would you like to come over for dinner?" Tadase muttered as he took her hand. "I didn't know you could cook!" Tadase blushed and tried to defend himself. "I can cook! Well… I can cook a little. What do you say?" She studied their entwined fingers and smiled broadly. "I'd love to taste your cooking!"

Amu waited in the living room while Tadase cooked dinner. She tried to help, but he wouldn't allow it, and escorted her out of the kitchen. "Geez, he's so stubborn sometimes." She grumbled something about Kiseki's influence finally taking its toll.

"What about Kiseki?" Tadase stood with oven mitts and a steaming tray of food. "Wow!" Amu mused over the delicious smelling food. "You cooked all this?" He blushed and served the food. The meal wasn't lavish, but it was definitely delicious.

Stuffed, the couple meandered off to the bedroom. "That was a wonderful dinner, Tadase." Amu complimented, sitting on his tidy bed. She absentmindedly smoothed the covers with her hand as he joined her on the bed. "It wasn't much…"

Amu's face became serious. "Tadase, about last night… I'm sorry. I just felt a little rushed." He smiled charmingly and reassured her it was okay. "It was wrong of me to assume you were ready for the next step." She blushed and began again. "I-I think I'm ready for a little more." He tried to speak, but she interrupted him. "Not for… you know… but what you were trying yesterday."

He felt relief wash over him, he hadn't been entirely too rash after all. He didn't need to say a word; he merely met her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. She was ready for it. Her lips met his and softly pried them open. His tongue brushed over hers as he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his hands brush her waist.

His kissed her hungrily, caressing her back. His fingers fumbled the clasp of her bra under her shirt. Finally, the clasp came undone. His palms smoothed over her back, relishing the feel of her soft skin. He wanted more of that feeling. His fingers bunched up the back of her shirt, and he pulled it over her head. She leaned onto her stomach, exposing her back to him. He ran his fingers over her pristine skin, kissing her soft spots. She turned over, and he slipped her shirt and bra off completely. She was now topless, lying on her back on his bed. The sight of her enthralled him.

Exposed to the cool air, her nipples hardened. She gasped as he caught one in his mouth. "Tadase!" His name rolled off her lips, exciting him. He had never felt so… needy and bad. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and enjoyed hearing her moan. "Amu…" He whispered heartily. He moved to her other nipple and licked it greedily. She moaned again and her back arched upwards. He was getting an erection, and he wondered how far was appropriate for tonight. He moaned her name again and kissed her, cupping her breasts and squeezing them.

She felt a little strange. On one hand, she was turned on by Tadase's actions. On the other hand, it wasn't quite what she craved. Frustrated, she cursed herself for her inappropriate feelings.

His hot tongue raked down her belly. He reached her jeans and fumbled open the button. Surprised, she sat up. "What are you doing?" Tadase stopped and locked his innocent burgundy eyes with hers. "I promise I won't try _that_. You're just enjoying it so much; I wanted to make you enjoy it even more." His voice was slightly husky and horny. She immediately wanted to say no, but reconsidered._ I don't feel very comfortable with all this… but I'm not even a virgin anymore!_ _He's just so… innocent. Like I'm supposed to be… _She gave in and gave him the okay.

He pulled off her jeans, and tugged down her panties. He stared in wonder at her womanhood before deciding to touch her. His finger prodded her gently and she gasped in pleasure. He had seen a few videos, so he had a vague idea of what to do with her. He slipped a finger into her and she sighed gently. Pressing his palm against her, he moved his finger in a rhythmic motion. She moaned as the sexual tension that had been building up within her was getting a release. "I-Tadase…" In the midst of her pleasure, she had almost moaned Ikuto's name. She came quickly, moaning.

His face was flushed and his finger was moist. He kissed her passionately. "Was it good?" He questioned with curiosity and lust in his eyes. She sighed and murmured a yes. Her eyes closed and she felt drowsy. She didn't show any interest in him, so he didn't push it. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her brow. "I'll be right back." He escaped to the bathroom to relieve himself.

He returned to the bed to find Amu asleep. He tucked her into the blankets and changed into pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He crawled beside her, cradling her in his arms. "Amu, I love you." Within the depths of her sleep, she felt his words. She had longed so much to hear them, and yet they didn't satisfy her.


	4. Chapter 4: A Choice

Thanks for all your reviews! I'm going strong on this story, there will be about **8** **chapters**, so don't worry, this isn't the end!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 4: A Choice**

Amu woke up naked in Tadase's arms. _What...?_ Then she remembered what had happened the previous night and was relieved. She gazed upon his princely face. She traced the curves she loved so much with her fingertips. She was happy. The alarm clock buzzed, alarming Amu. Tadase awoke and gazed lazily at the alarm clock. "Oh no! I'm late for class!" He hurried out of bed and quickly got dressed. "Oh man! I even forgot to do my homework!"

He grabbed his bag and gave Amu a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry, but I have tests coming up… so I may not have time to see you this week." Amu grinned. "Okay, I understand. Bye…" She sleepily watched him leave, leaving her to herself in his bed. Lazily, she wondered what she would do this week without Tadase. _Well, I always have work…_ She looked at the clock and realized she was already late. _Crap!_

He spotted her through the window. She was wearing an average waitress uniform, but she still looked amazing waiting the tables inside. After a moment, he turned his back and walked away. _I have a mission._

The day was slow, so Amu had time to think. _I can't believe I almost called Ikuto's name last night! I have a serious problem. I'm just lucky Tadase didn't suspect anything…_ She sighed and glanced up at the customer walking in the door. "Nagehiko! You came back today." She smiled sweetly; glad to see her old friend. No other customers were in the café, so Amu was free to sit and chat. _Maybe I should ask for advice…_ Nagehiko was an old friend, so Amu decided to have some input on her problem.

"Nagehiko… I have… a problem…" She began, blushing and staring at her hands. Nagehiko smiled kindly and asked her to confide in him. He figured it had something to do with Tadase. "As you know, I'm dating Tadase… and I love him… but I'm also in love with someone else." Relief came as she unburdened her secret.

"I see…" Nagehiko could tell that Amu was uncomfortable with this knowledge, so he told her to tell him more. "It's driving me crazy. I love them both, but I'm with Tadase, so I should love him more… but I don't know if that's true." He gave her a friendly smile, telling her she could confide in him. "What about this other guy you are in love with?" _Ikuto._ A smile crossed her face as she thought of him. Seeing her loving smile, Nagehiko was a little jealous.

"He… I don't know." She stared blankly out the window before talking again. "He may love me, but we can't be together. I know it's hopeless, but sometimes I can't help but think of him." _Like last night._ Nagehiko took her hand. "What else? If you know there is only one solution, why do you let it bother you?"

"I… we… we had a night together. I didn't even think twice about it, even though I was already with Tadase." She became quiet, silently cursing herself. Nagehiko squeezed her hand. "Does Tadase know?" She shook her head. "No, and I don't think he suspects anything. I just… I knew it wouldn't ever happen again." He sighed. His meager hope of Amu loving him was shattered. However, he was still her friend, and he wouldn't give that up for anything in the world.

"Amu-chan… you have to make a decision between the two. Even if you can't be with the other one, it isn't fair to Tadase to continue with this." Amu blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. "I know… I tried… I thought I had! Then last night… I almost… I almost called his name out to Tadase!" Sobs racked her body, shaking her to the core. "I don't know… I don't know what to do!"

Nagehiko moved to her side and took her in his arms. "Amu, you have to choose. The only way to solve this is to choose one and discard the other." Amu nodded, "I know…"

That night, Amu cried. The tears came from her heart and soul tearing itself apart. _How can I possibly choose?_

He gazed in at her and wondered what she was thinking. Whatever it was, it was painful.

Amu had the week to herself and her thoughts. _I have to choose one._

_Tadase loves me. He's my boyfriend. I love him. He always makes me happy when I see his bright smile. He can be with me._

_Ikuto… does he love me? Perhaps. That perverted cat always knows how to make me smile. I love him, but we can't be together._

_Tadase is my boyfriend and I love him. I choose Tadase. I have to stop loving Ikuto. I can't continue this anymore. I'm sorry, Ikuto._

After a week of debate with herself, Amu finally decided. She stood up and closed her balcony door. _Goodbye Ikuto._

"Tadase? Can you come over?"


	5. Chapter 5: Living with her Choice

Are you guys getting worried? ;) There's still a bit more to go… I should be able to update again tomorrow. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 5: Living with her Choice**

After a week of not seeing his girlfriend, Tadase was ecstatic. He arrived at her door in no time. Amu met him eagerly, and she looked stunning. Tadase raked his eyes over her slim frame in a silky black nightgown. He immediately hardened and became a little nervous.

"Amu?" She smiled at him and dragged him into the bedroom. "I'm ready, Tadase." She sat on the bed and gave him a pure smile. He gave her a shiny smile in return before kissing her. She melted into his kiss, exploring him. He licked her lips greedily and slipped off her nightgown. Beneath she had on black lacy panties, but no bra.

Tadase immediately took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. His hand moved to the other breast and rubbed it pleasingly. Amu moaned gently, facing the closed balcony door. A tear slipped from one of her eyes before she closed them. After a bit, Tadase came up and kissed Amu, slipping his tongue through her parted lips and caressing the inside.

He watched her on the balcony. When she turned her head towards him, he almost jumped afraid she saw him. Instead, only a longing was shown on her face before she shed a tear. _Amu… what is that face for?_ He considered interrupting them, and he cracked open the balcony door. That's when he heard them speaking.

"Amu, I love you." His face was serious, and he looked happy. Amu couldn't help but think that it wasn't as deep of love as she'd seen before. "I love you too, Tadase." He kissed her again before returning to lick her breasts, causing her to moan again.

_It isn't right for me to stop them._ He turned and leapt of the balcony.

Tadase quickly removed Amu's panties and threw them on the floor. He pushed her nub and made her moan again. He then began undressing himself. Amu watched curiously as Tadase disrobed. His skin sparkled in the light of the room. After stripping himself completely, she smiled at him. He kissed her innocently before climbing back onto the bed.

"Tadase, wait. Do we have a condom?" Tadase paused, and his face became a little troubled. "Umm… let me check." He rifled through his pants and successfully found a condom. He blushed when he was met with a curious look. "I got it just in case we got to this place anytime soon. I wanted to be prepared." Amu blushed and nodded. She watched with curiosity as he rolled the condom on. Afterwards, he climbed back onto the bed and kissed Amu passionately.

He positioned himself outside of her entrance and pushed in gently. He slowly pushed himself into her completely. Amu cried out in pain as he stretched her aching walls. He looked down at her worriedly. "Are you okay, Amu? Does it hurt?" She nodded, but gave him a small smile. "I'll be okay. It hurts a little, but I'll adjust." She panted a little before the pain finally subsided.

When she seemed to be okay again, he pulled his hips back before pushing them in again. Her warmth surrounded him, and he could feel the excitement boiling within him. It was a new feeling, and he adjusted his position so he could kiss Amu. He kissed her passionately as he pumped in and out of her.

She began moaning after a short while, arching her hips to meet him at a certain angle that hit her sweet spots. Her moaning enticed him, and he tried to increase the pace. He licked her nipples, making her moan even loader. He could feel his orgasm coming, and his breath became ragged. He moaned out and thrust himself into her with more vigor. Finally, he came and slumped against her from exhaustion.

Amu was surprised. The sex felt good, but she wasn't even near an orgasm, and he was already done! She gave a sigh and kissed Tadase. He met her lips and thrust his tongue inside her, kissing her hard. She pulled back after a while to catch her breath.

Feeling sticky and gross, Tadase got up from the bed to toss away the condom and clean himself. When he came back, Amu stared at him with an awkward smile. He blushed and climbed beside her. "Amu… did you…?" She blushed and shook her head. He immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry! I'll get better, I promise!" Amu giggled.

Tadase kissed her passionately and his hand roamed between her legs. He inserted two fingers inside her and pumped them into her with vigor. Amu moaned and arched into his fingers, wanting more. He kept a fast pace, rubbing against her clit with each thrust. Finally, her orgasm curled within her, waiting to be released. "Faster..." Amu moaned and he obliged. Her climax rippled through her body, and she called out his name. She settled onto the bed, and giggled as he gave an odd look at his wet and sticky fingers.

"That can always work until we get better." Amu said with a wink. Tadase blushed before giving her a lingering kiss. "I'm going to… wash up…" _He's so clean._ She watched him escape to the bathroom with a smile. She sighed and curled up under the blankets.

Tadase returned and cuddled with Amu under the covers. He kissed her sweetly before closing his eyes. "Tadase, I love you." Amu murmured, stroking his soft blonde hair. He smiled softly. "I love you too, Amu-chan." Her fingers stopped moving and she brought her hand down over his back. _Amu-chan?_ The honorific horrified her, as she pondered what it meant coming out of her boyfriend's lips. _I thought we lost those ages ago?_

Amu awoke with the early morning light. She threw on a robe and walked to her balcony window. She moved to open it, but froze before touching it. _Why is it already open? Ikuto!_ Panicking, Amu threw open the window and stumbled onto the balcony. Her gold eyes searched the balcony, the nearby rooftops, the streets, everywhere in sight. She sighed when she found nothing.

_He was here… the door didn't open by itself._ The thought pained her when she realized he saw her with Tadase. She sighed sadly. _He already knew about us anyway. Besides, I've chosen Tadase._ She looked up and caught a glimpse of the magnificent sunrise. She peered back into the bedroom and saw Tadase slumbering peacefully. She wanted to wake him and enjoy it with him, but she was too afraid to. _Oh well._ She placed her head over her arms on the rail, and watched the sun rise in peace.

Amu wandered around the kitchen, putting things together to cook breakfast. There was still no sign of Tadase waking up. With a sigh, Amu began cooking.

Tadase awoke to the smell of something good. He put on his boxers and wandered into the kitchen, where Amu was setting out breakfast. She met him with a happy smile. "Good morning!" He gave her a dazzling smile before giving her a loving kiss. "Good morning, Sunshine!" He gave a sniff at the air. "Breakfast smells delicious! You didn't have to wake up early to cook for me."

She flashed a nervous look before replying. "Thank you, I woke up really early, so I decided to cook." They settled down at the table and Tadase tasted the delicious food. "Wow! This is so great! You are an awesome cook, Amu-chan!" Amu winced. _Chan again?_ She smiled over her pain. They finished their meal in silence.

Tadase left for work, giving Amu a chaste kiss good bye. Amu leaned against the door after he left and sighed. _Why does he keep slipping a chan with my name? Is that something I should be worried about?_ She shrugged and gave herself a smile. "It's okay! We love each other!" She got dressed for work. When she went to the bathroom, she saw the used condom in the trash can and wrinkled her nose. _Maybe I should get on birth control. Condoms are gross._

Nagehiko visited Amu at work. "Hi Amu-chan! How are you feeling? Did you resolve anything lately?" Amu beamed him a smile of happiness. "I sure did! I decided that I should pick Tadase. I love him, and he loves me, and we're already dating!" Nagehiko gave Amu a nice smile in return, but couldn't help thinking hers was a little forced. "That's great, Amu! I'm glad things are settled."

He passed by the window and saw her chatting with a man that looked a lot like her childhood friend, the Queen. He brushed it off, since it was obliviously a man. Still, they were speaking like they were old friends. He noticed that Amu had a bright smile, and he wondered if it was real. _I should let her be happy._


	6. Chapter 6: Happiness

Hi everyone, as promised I'm updating again today. Tomorrow, look forward to the final chapter of this story. :) By the way, I looked at my reader traffic for the first time, and I've had over 500 people on this story! I'm sure that dwindles through the chapters, but it's still amazing! Thanks for all of your support! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 6: Happiness**

"It's so beautiful!" Amu cried as she stared at the gorgeous black choker studded with reddish amethyst stones. _They're almost the color of Tadase's eyes._ She hugged Tadase enthusiastically and tore the choker out of its box.

"Could you help me put it on?" He nodded and grabbed each end of the necklace. She pulled her hair aside and he fingers nimbly fastened it on the back of her neck. They brushed her neck gently, sending little tingles through Amu's body. She breathed out a slight moan, signaling to Tadase that she was aroused. He smiled slyly and ran his finger along the ridge of the choker. She breathed in, wanting more of his touch. Unexpectedly, she felt a hot moist kiss along the grooves of her neck.

She moaned again. He smiled and pulled back. "Amu-chan… those types of noises are not appropriate for a café." She blushed and faced him nervously. "I'm sorry, Tadase… I forgot where we were." He nodded and kissed her briefly. "Come on, let's go skating." His smile dazzled her and she agreed without hesitation.

The skating rink was nearly empty, and the couple enjoyed it together. Amu gracefully glided across the floor, followed by an elegant Tadase. They giggled and held hands while trading turns spinning around each other.

"That was really fun, Tadase!" He smiled gracefully. "Yes, it was. I'm glad you enjoyed it too, Amu-chan." They were at her apartment door, and Amu opened it slightly. "Would you… like to come in?" She asked, blushing lightly. Tadase shook his head. "I'm sorry, Amu. I have class early in the morning. Maybe next time?" She nodded and leaned forward. She met Tadase halfway, his lips overtaking hers. He kissed her fully, holding her tight to him. He flicked his tongue against hers, before finally breaking the kiss. "Goodnight, Amu."

Amu closed the door and took a deep breathe. She was a little sad that he didn't want to come in, but decided it was probably for the best. She had a doctor's appointment in the morning to get a prescription for birth control. She sighed lightly before giving herself a smile. _I'll just have to surprise him on our next date!_ Her smile brightened, knowing their next date was only in a few days.

Tadase smiled across the table at Amu. They were at a nice restaurant, and had just seen the latest movie. "That was an amazing movie!" He smiled and nodded. Amu continued. "Did you see that explosion? It was so awesome!" She checked her voice, giggling. "I really enjoyed it. You picked a wonderful movie." He nodded, his blonde hair shimmering in the restaurant light. "I'm glad you liked it. I was fascinated by the underlying poetic principle." He rambled on a bit, Amu nodding in response.

After dinner, Tadase walked Amu home. When she invited him in, he gladly accepted. As soon as they entered the apartment, his arms were around her waist. He kissed her passionately, tugging up her shirt. "T-Tadase… We can't have sex tonight." He pouted a little, a questionable look on his face. "Why not? Is it that time of the month?" Amu blushed. "No! I just got on the pill… and I'm supposed to wait a few more days…" He smiled at her response and kissed her again.

"Amu… I want you so bad…" He led her to the bed and laid her down, taking off her shirt. "I didn't bring a condom, so we won't have sex… but I can still have a lot of other fun with you." A sly gleam was in his eyes as he attacked her breasts with his mouth. Amu arched upward, moaning. "O-okay…"

He took off her skirt and panties with the same excitement. He cautiously licked her, and she cried out in pleasure and surprise. He didn't care for the taste, but he licked her well, lubricating her before sliding his fingers inside her. Amu arched her hips to meet his fingers as he pumped them inside her. He squeezed her breasts and kissed her roughly, enjoying her moans and visual excitement.

After a long while, she came, giving a tired sigh of relief. Tadase gave her a chaste kiss before going to the bathroom to wash his hand. After he came back, he kissed her again, with a little more passion. "I'm sorry, Amu… I can't stay the night." Sadness was reflected in his face, so Amu kissed him and assured him it was okay. He gave a smile of relief and kissed her goodnight.

Amu sighed and threw on her robe. She leaned over the balcony and sadly watched as Tadase walked home. She sighed and looked up at the beautiful moon in the dark sky. _I should be happy… even if Tadase can't spend the night. Why do I feel like something's missing?_


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 7: Realization**

Amu drifted the next several days at work. Occasionally, Tadase or Nagehiko would come and visit her at work. Other than that, she spent a lot of time to herself since Tadase was busy with school. He still called her everyday for at least a few minutes to chat, so he wasn't being neglectful.

She stood on her balcony, overlooking the night sky. She shivered as a cool breeze brushed by her. _The night is so beautiful…_ She couldn't sleep. She considered calling Tadase, but knew he had classes early in the morning. She sighed gently. "Amu…" She jumped at the voice, but she immediately knew who it was.

"Ikuto…" He stood beside her on the balcony, with a small smile on his face. "How are you?" Feelings welled up within her but she shoved them down. _No! I will not let that happen again. I chose Tadase._ "I'm really happy… with Tadase." She wasn't directly looking at him, but she could tell he cringed at the other man's name.

He moved closer to her, protecting her from the cold which was already causing her to shiver. "Amu… if I could be with you, would you accept me?" This stopped her heart, and she turned to look full at him. "What are you talking about? We **can't** be together!" She glared at him angrily, wondering if he indeed meant what he said. "I know… but I would make it happen for you. It wouldn't be next week, and probably not next month, but soon. I can make it happen. Would you take me?" His voice was full of sorrow and hope. His sapphire eyes pleaded with her, hoping she would agree.

Pain pierced her heart. _I don't know…_ "No. It can't happen. Even if you somehow could… it's too late! I'm serious with Tadase. He loves me! I can't hurt him like that!" She turned away from him, pushing back the tears that threatened to appear. She could almost hear his heart break. _Ikuto… why are you doing this now? After I've already decided?_ There was a deafening pause.

"Do you love him?" _What kind of question is that?_ She faced him angrily. "Yes! I do! It doesn't matter to you anymore, so please stop!" She began to plead, so she stopped talking, hoping not to give herself away. _Ikuto… please stop._ He sighed sadly. "Amu, do you love him more than me?" _No._ It was an immediate reaction; she answered the question within herself. She couldn't stop the tears anymore. "Ikuto… please stop. I can't do this…" She longed to be within his arms, but was fighting herself. _I already decided on Tadase. Please don't make me go back on this!_

"I love you, Amu." His arms wrapped around her, bringing her more warmth than she ever thought possible. This is where she wanted to be. Her heart lurched inside her, begging her to reconsider. Somehow, his words were more precious to her than anything Tadase could ever say. "I love you too, Ikuto." The words escaped her before she could stop them. They flowed out with her tears. She collapsed against him, crying her heart out. "Ikuto… It hurts…"

He held her close to him, wanting to silence the tears that ripped his heart apart. "Ikuto… I can't… I already decided… It's too painful…" He had suspected this might happen. He wanted to be with her so bad, but couldn't make it happen fast enough. All he could show her was how much he loved her, even if it tore her apart. It killed him to know that Tadase was with her, but knew it killed her even more to be torn between them.

"I'm so sorry, Amu." She sobbed into his chest, relishing his scent and feeling. _Why can't we just be together? It would be so much simpler._ He kissed her forehead, hoping to ease the pain a little. He felt her shiver with the wind again, and decided to bring her inside. Once inside, her tears began to dry up. It felt so right to be within his arms. She felt herself wanting him, and she tried to pull back. "Ikuto… we can't do this. It's impossible for us to be together. Please… just let me be." She tried to move away from his arms, but he refused to let go.

"Amu, I won't give up on you. I will make it happen, believe in me." She looked up at him, and saw his sincerity, and she believed. "But… Tadase…" She shook her head. "I don't know what to do anymore." He smoothed her hair gently, calming her. "Do whatever you like. When I finally can come to be with you, it's your choice." _Choice. It's my choice on who I want to be with. I choose…_ Her golden eyes met with Ikuto's sparkling sapphires. Her heart leapt in her chest and she decided. _Ikuto._

She turned her face up towards Ikuto, hoping he would kiss her. Immediately knowing, he met her lips gently, kissing away all her indecision and pain. _Only Ikuto. Tadase has never, and will never make me feel like this. I will never love him this much. I…_ His tongue brushed against her lips, and she opened them, brushing his tongue with hers. _Only love Ikuto._ The last of her tears fell from her eyes to the floor.

She kissed him longingly, hoping to make up for their lost time together. He eagerly kissed her back, happy about her decision. Amu moved back to the bed, bringing Ikuto with her. She pushed him gently onto it, and straddled him. "We don't have to… if you don't think we should…" he said awkwardly, knowing that she would still feel guilty about Tadase. She nodded in reply. "I know, but I only want you. I don't care about anything else."

His heart melted with joy as she kissed him again with passion. He held her gently, even though his kissing told he wanted to do otherwise. She throbbed, wanting him, and only him, inside her. "Ikuto… take me now." She breathed huskily into his ear before biting it hard. The pleasure lit him on fire, and he didn't hold back anymore. He quickly tore off her clothes and threw her onto the bed. He quickly stripped himself and was back over her in an instant.

She giggled at his ferocity. He smiled slyly at her before kissing her again. He slipped a finger into her, making her arch up to him. She was moist and warm, more than ready for him. He added another finger and twisted them inside her. She moaned into their kiss and kissed him harder. He moved his fingers inside her again, and she became impatient. She bit his lip, and then sucked it to take away the pain. He got the message.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and thrust himself hard inside her. She broke their kiss, crying out. She grasped at his back tightly. "Ikuto!" They agreed without speaking. He thrust inside her hard and rough. He kissed her chest and bit her nipples, all to hear her cries and moans. Her fingers dug trails down his back, enticing him even more.

"Ikuto!" She cried out again, digging her nails into his back again. She picked up the pace with her hips, mashing into Ikuto as he came down. Soon their skin was slick with sweat, and their breaths came in pants. He nibbled her neck as he felt his orgasm building inside him. When he didn't think he could hold it any longer, he tried to pull out. However, Amu held him down, trying to resume the pace.

"It's okay… I'm on… the pill…" She managed to say between pants, as her own climax built within her. He could sense she was on the edge, so he tried to bite back his own orgasm by biting Amu's neck and thrusting hard into her. She cried out as her orgasm hit her. Her walls closed around Ikuto and sent his own orgasm over the edge. He moaned into her ear, nearly collapsing onto her. His warm seed spilled inside her as her climax subsided. _A part of him is inside me._ A small smiled formed on her face.

He slid out of her and tumbled beside her on the bed, panting. He pulled the blankets over them, and lay on his side, and stretched his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He nuzzled against her neck, gently kissing it along with her cheek. She turned onto her side as well, pushing her leg between his. She gently caressed his soft, midnight hair and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Ikuto, I love you." He smiled and kissed her nose. "I love you too, Amu." She held him close to her and pressed her forehead against his chest. "I love you so much, Ikuto." She suppressed tears and kissed his chest. He caressed her back gently and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay." She unburied her head and kissed him on his lips gently. Their tongues mingled slowly and she felt him hardened against her. She smiled against his lips, and moved her leg over his. He adjusted his position and easily slid inside her.

They held each other close, gently rocking and kissing, making love multiple times through the night. Occasionally a moan would escape their lips, but it was soft and loving.

He gently smoothed her hair as she slept. He was still inside her, but didn't hint at removing himself. He kissed her forehead, her nose, and her cheeks. His eyes closed and he followed her in sleep.

After a few hours, he awoke to the bright rays of sunlight streaming into the room. He needed to leave, but didn't want to leave her. Looking at her peaceful face, he didn't want to wake her. He sighed, and trailed a finger across her cheek. Her eyes flickered open. When she realized Ikuto was still beside her she smiled shyly and a blush spread across her face.

"Good morning." He whispered huskily. Amu giggled and kissed him. "I have to leave soon." She pouted a little, but nodded. She kissed him again, but more passionately. She felt him harden inside her, and decided to stop, lest she awaken his and her own need. However, it was too late.

He grinned and nibbled her neck before rolling her onto her back. It was quick and satisfying, but not harsh. After taking a few minutes to catch his breath, Ikuto kissed Amu again, and climbed out of bed. She sleepily watched him dress. He turned to leave and she whimpered, not wanting him to leave. "Ikuto…"

He turned around with a loving smile on his face. He crouched beside the bed and gave Amu a lingering kiss. "I love you, Amu." She smiled sheepishly, "I love you, Ikuto." She watched him slip out her window and disappear. She sighed happily and fell back to sleep quickly.


	8. Chapter 8: Resolution and Forever

Sorry for the mistake in Chapter 6 (for those of you who noticed)… I called Amu 'Mikan'. I'm sorry, I have it changed now. That's what I get for working on multiple fan fics at the same time. :P

Thank you for all of your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this ending as much as I did. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 8: Resolution and Forever**

When Amu awoke again, it was mid-day. However, she wasn't worried since she didn't have work. She yawned and stretched lazily in her bed, and then she remembered something important. She was supposed to meet Tadase for a date today. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. _I don't want to see him…_

Eventually, she rolled out of bed. She collected the beautiful choker he gave her, as well as a few other expensive gifts, and placed them into a small bag. _I have to give these back to him._ She nervously ran around her apartment until the arranged meeting time came.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! It was Tadase. Nervously, Amu answered the door. She didn't try to smile, instead she greeted him politely. He looked at her worriedly. "Is anything wrong, Amu-chan?" She sighed and asked him to take a seat. "Tadase… I'm sorry." He looked at her questionably. "What for? Can you not spend time with me today?" She sighed at his innocence.

"No… I'm breaking up with you." His face showed a little panic. "What? Why? I'm sorry if I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with you recently…" She interrupted him. "No, it's not that. It's me." He seemed to get the hint. "Amu, I love you! Even if you cheated on me, I would forgive you. You don't need to break up with me, I can deal with it." His handsome face looked hurt, but it was nothing like the pain Amu had seen on Ikuto's face.

"I know you love me, Tadase. But, I did cheat on you, and I love him." Tadase looked a little more hurt. "But you love me too, I know you do. Just forget the other guy and stay with me." She shook her head unhappily. "I'm sorry, Tadase. I-I love him more than you. I tried to choose you, but then I realized how much more I love him. Also… I now know how much more he loves me than you do." With that blow, Tadase's eyes welled up with tears he tried to hold back. "I love you a lot, Amu. Please, stay with me." She shook her head sadly. It hurt her to hurt him like this, but it needed to be done.

"Tadase… You love me, but you don't love me deeply. It will be easy for you to move on to another girl. You are attached to me more as a friend than a lover." The truth struck him hard, and he tried to swallow his tears. He was unfamiliar with any strong emotions except happiness. He was sad that she was leaving him, but he didn't feel devastated. He knew that she was right. "I'm sorry… Amu…"

He tried to smile for her, and apologized again. "I'm sorry I've held you back. Please forgive me. You may be right. I may not even know how to love like you describe." Pain struck her heart as he said this, and tears began to well up in her own eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tadase. I hope you find somebody else that will love you like you deserve." He nodded and stood up, afraid his tears may spill. She handed the bag with her old gifts and he gracefully accepted them.

"Goodbye, Amu." He walked out the door and gave Amu one last bright smile. "Thank you for everything." She gave him a weak smile in return. "Goodbye, Tadase." As he left, she was still sad for hurting him, but a great weight was removed from her heart. _I hope you find happiness, Tadase._

He didn't visit her that night and Amu cried. She knew it would be like this. They still can't be together. However, it was the right thing to break it off with Tadase. Even though she cried herself to sleep, she knew he would come for her one day.

Nagehiko visited her at work. Her aura seemed different. A little sad, but also a little happier. "How are you, Amu-chan?" She smiled brightly at her dearest friend. "I'm great, Nagehiko. How are you?" He gave her a sly smile. "Something's different. Tell me what's up." Amu giggled. "How did you know?" He sighed and leaned onto the counter and gave her a wink. "I can just tell."

She smiled wide and began to spill the news. She told him how she finally decided, and broke it off with Tadase. Sadly, she also informed him about how she couldn't be with her lover yet. Nagehiko gave Amu a sad smile. "It will be okay, Amu-chan. He loves you, so I'm sure he'll come. May I ask who it is…?" A sly smirk graced his face as Amu blushed. "Well…" He chuckled. "I knew it! It's Ikuto Tsukiyomi, isn't it?" Amu's face became a dark red. "Nagehiko! H-how did you know?"

Nagehiko laughed heartily. "I've known ever since we were kids. You guys just had an aura about you. I knew it would happen eventually. Besides…" His voice trailed off as he became serious. "Easter is finally about to collapse. Shouldn't that free him?" Amu's heart leapt in joy. _Ikuto… will finally be free?_

Weeks passed, and still no Ikuto. Amu prepared dinner for herself before flicking on a movie. It was her favorite romance film, and she nodded off somewhere in the middle. He entered through the balcony window. Not finding her in the bedroom, he cautiously entered the living room and found her on the couch. The movie was just ending. Amu was missing her favorite part while she slumbered with a small smile on her face.

Ikuto smiled at the sight. He paused the movie and turned off the TV. He scooped Amu up and carried her to her bed. He crawled beside her and pulled the blanket over them. "Goodnight, Amu," he whispered before kissing her forehead.

She awoke sometime in the early morning. Her memory was fuzzy… she remembered settling on the couch to watch a movie, but she somehow got into her bed. She then felt warm, strong arms holding her close to a muscular but soft chest. _Who…?_ She breathed in and recognized the scent. She knew it was him before she even opened her eyes. _Ikuto…_

He felt her stir and woke up. He looked at her sleepily, only to find her smiling at him. "Good morning, Ikuto." He smiled back at her before kissing her lovingly. "Good morning, Amu." She nuzzled into his chest, relishing his feel. "… Do you have to leave again?" She was afraid of the answer, but had to ask it.

He shook his head. "No… I'm finally free…" Amu's heart burst inside her and she was filled with happiness she couldn't seem to contain. "Ikuto…" He smirked and whispered playfully into her ear as he dropped a chain with something shiny on it in front of her face. "Amu, will you marry me?"

Her face flushed a deep red before she realized he was serious. She gazed at the beautiful diamond ring hanging from the silver chain. She squeezed him tight and kissed him. "Ikuto… I love you so much… Yes!" He chuckled and rolled on top of her before kissing her again. "I've longed to be with you, Amu." She gazed at him lovingly. "I know…" He nuzzled her neck before whispering, "I paused your movie at your favorite part."

She squealed and pushed him off of her. She raced to the living room only to find he indeed had paused it at her favorite part. She blushed and smiled at him with all the happiness in the world as he lazily followed her to the living room. "I love you, Ikuto." He smiled and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you, Amu. Be with me forever." He caressed her face and kissed her sweetly on the floor in the living room before settling down to watch the movie from where it had stopped.

**The End**


End file.
